${6 \div 0.5 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {6 \div 0.5 = 6 \div \dfrac{50}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div 0.5} = 6 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {6 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = 6 \times \dfrac{2}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} = 12} $